


Happy Father's Day, Papa Stilinski!

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, little stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff gets stuck at work on Father's Day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day, Papa Stilinski!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet I created in regards to the Stilinski family and because I thought the idea would be cute.

A drug bust had kept the sheriff away from his family on one of the most important days of the year for him: Father’s Day. 

He ran a hand over his face, the stress of the job starting to get to him. This sort of thing didn’t happen in Beacon Hills, but apparently today wasn’t going to be any normal day. A deep sigh escaped him as he sat down at his desk in his office; the need to sort through this complete and utter chaos became a little overwhelming, even for the likes of him. He had yet to eat anything, and when the thought of food crossed his mind, that’s when he realized he had left his lunch at home. Today was just not going well for the sheriff.

The idea of going home was an option, but there was too much to be done and so little time. They were already staffed short at the station due to the start of summer and kids out of school. Things had been a little rambunctious and were slowly starting to dwindle down, that was up until the drug bust. Driving home would be a waste of time. It looked like another day without lunch was on the agenda.

That was until his beautiful wife walked through the door, a brown paper bag in one hand, and the hand of her son in the other. Her beautiful brown hair flowed around her lively face, lighting up the room and causing the sheriff to beam at her presence. That was one of the many reasons he loved his wife. She could step into a room and brighten up his day. His son, on the other hand, only added to the joy and love he felt whenever he thought of his family.

The littlest Stilinski pulled his hand away from his mother abruptly, running over to his father. Short limbs could hardly keep up, although someday he wouldn’t exactly have that problem. He would turn out to be lanky and full of spirit, yet the sheriff did not know that just yet. He couldn’t be older then about six years old as he grinned up at his father. 

“Daddy! You forgot your lunch!” Stiles exclaimed as if to broadcast it to the entire world as he held out his arms to his father, wiggling his fingers in a gesture so his father would pick him up.

The eldest Stilinski obliged and scooped Stiles up into his arms, smiling brightly as he placed a big wet kiss on his son’s cheek.

“Yuck!” The boy grimaced and wiped the back of his hand against his cheek to remove any slobber, even if that was a bit of an exaggeration since his father wasn’t a dog, but Stiles would like to think so sometimes.

The sheriff chuckled and shook his head, placing Stiles down in his desk chair before he greeted his wife. He kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her momentarily. “You’re a lifesaver, you know that?” 

Mama Stilinski smirked at him, practically batting an eyelash as if to prove a point. “Of course, and I’m expecting you home for dinner, no excuses. It’s Father’s Day, and Stiles wants to spend some time with you.”

The sheriff turned around to find his only son with his arms out to his sides, spinning around in the chair. “Vroooooooooom! I fly like Batman!” 

“Yes, because he looks like he really needs me to have a good time.” The sheriff chuckled in good humor. At least someone was having a bit of fun today.

Mrs. Stilinski placed the brown paper bag on top of the sheriff’s desk and then held out her hand. “Come on, Batman. We have to let daddy get back to work so he can be home in time for dinner.” She grinned at her husband with a wink, that one little wink letting him know she meant business. 

Stiles instantly jumped out of the chair, stumbling a bit from spinning only moments before. “Bye Daddy!” He exclaimed before he ran over to his mother and took her hand once more.

The sheriff leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek before he said his goodbyes and his family returned home. In only a few minutes, his Father’s Day had gone from awful to forming a smile on his face.


End file.
